Caterina Mete
Caterina Mete (b. September 10,1980) is a Wiggly Dancer since 2003 and played the role of Dorothy the Dinosaur in Top of the Tots and Live Hot Potatoes!. In 2008, she first became a choreographer right after Leeanne Ashley left. Her nickname is "Cathy". She has a nephew named Anthony Caio. Trivia * Caterina wrote songs with The Wiggles such as Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party and Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!. * Caterina is Anthony's next door neighbor. * Caterina played the ringmaster in The Wiggly Circus (game). * Caterina was a member of The Manzillas. Songs Written * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Uncle Noah Is Calling You * Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh! * Who's in the Wiggle House? * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star * Sur le Pont d'Avignon * Fa La Ninna * Ready, Steady, Wash Your Hands! * Trick or Treat Gallery File:TheMeteFamily.jpg|Caterina and her family CaterinaMeteSixYearsOld.jpg|Caterina when she was 6 years old in 1986 CaterinaandherFather.jpg|Caterina as kid and her father TopoftheTots103.jpg|Jeff, Caterina and Lucy TopoftheTots109.jpg|Greg, Caterina and Lucy TopoftheTots120.jpg|Anthony, Caterina and Lucy TopoftheTots122.jpg|The Wiggles, Caterina and Lucy TopoftheTots143.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Caterina Mete TopoftheTots174.jpg|Caterina in "Top of the Tots" TopoftheTots191.png|Caterina playing maracas TopoftheTots194.jpg|Jeff and Caterina TopoftheTotsendcredits3.jpg|Caterina and Dorothy ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits2.png|Caterina's name in "Cold Spaghetti Western" end credits CaterinainSanta'sRockin'!.png|Caterina in Santa Rockin'! ChristmasMessages8.jpg|Cathy in her Christmas message CaterinaMeteatBrisbaneConversionCentre.jpg|Caterina at the Brisbane Conversion Centre LiveHotPotatoes!CastCredits.jpg|Caterina's name in "Live Hot Potatoes!" end credits We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea76.jpg|Ben and Caterina File:CaterinaMetein2004.jpg|Caterina in 2004 concert File:CaterinaMeteinMexico.jpg|Caterina in Mexico CaterinaMeteinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Caterina in "Little Rock" concert" HenryandCaterinaMete.jpg|Henry and Caterina CaterinaMeteinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Caterina in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert CaterinaMeteinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Caterina in "Sailing Around the World" ProfessorSingalottasonga,BenandCaterina.jpg|Caterina, Sam and Ben CaterinaMeteinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Caterina in "Wiggledancing!" USA CaterinainHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Caterina in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" CaterinainAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Caterina in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 5 CaterinainPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg CaterinainPirateRadio.jpg CaterinaandLucia.jpg CaterinainIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Caterina in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" CaterinainIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Caterina in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue CaterinaMeteinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Caterina in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat ClareandCaterina.jpg|Caterina and Clare Dorothy,CaterinaandLucy.jpg|Caterina, Dorothy, Lucy CaptainFeatherswordandCaterina.jpg|Caterina and Captain Feathersword CaterinainTVSeries5.jpg|Caterina in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 CaterinainLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Caterina in "Look But Don't Touch" CaterinainRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Caterina in "Racing to the Rainbow" MurrayandCaterinaMete.jpg|Caterina and Murray CaterinaastheFishingGirl.jpg|Fishergirl Caterina CaterinaasaBallerina.jpg|Caterina as a ballerina CaterinainWiggledancing!.jpg|Caterina in "Wiggledancing!" CaterinaMete,LynMoranandSantaClaus.jpg|Caterina, Lyn and Santa CaterinaMeteandtheAudience.jpg|Caterina and the audience CaterinaMeteandSantaClaus.jpg|Caterina and Santa File:CaterinaMeteinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Caterina in Hot Potato Studios File:CaterinaMeteinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Caterina in "Pop Go the Wiggles!: Behind the Scenes"" File:CaterinaasthePolkaDottedPurseLady.jpg|Caterina as the polka-dotted purse lady File:CaterinainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Caterina in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" File:CaterinainPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Caterina in "Pop Go The Wiggles!" credits CaterinainPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Caterina in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" CaterinainOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Caterina in On the Road with The Wiggles CaterinainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Caterina in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" CaterinainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Caterina in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" end credits File:CaterinaMeteinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Caterina in Manchester Apollo concert CaterinaMeteinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Caterina in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" CaterinaSingingBlackVelvetBand.jpg|Caterina singing Black Velvet Band LynMoran,ClareFieldandCaterinaMete.jpg|Caterina, Clare and Lyn CaterinaMeteinBigBigShow!.jpg|Caterina in "Big Big Show!" CaterinaMeteinBigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Caterina in "Big Big Show!" end credits CaterinaMeteinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Caterina in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" CaterinaMeteandMeganBolton.jpg|Caterina and Megan CaterinaMeteinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Caterina in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits3.jpg|Caterina's name in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" end credits (voiced as drive-in waitress and Dorothy's fairies) CaterinaMeteinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Caterina in "Big Big Show in the Round" CaterinaMeteinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Caterina in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" CaterinaMeteinLet'sEat!.jpg|Caterina in "Let's Eat!" CaterinaMeteinWigglyCircus.jpg|Caterina in "Wiggly Circus" concert CaterinaMeteinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Caterina in "Wiggly Circus" concert rehearsal CaterinaMeteinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Caterina in "Greatest Hits in the Round" CaterinaMeteinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Caterina in "Ukulele Baby!" CaterinaMeteinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Caterina in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits CaterinaMeteinAliceSprings.jpg|Caterina in Alice Springs CaterinaMetein2011.jpg|Caterina in 2011 CaterinaMeteinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Caterina in "Ukulele Baby!" concert CaterinaMeteandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Caterina and Emma CaterinaMeteandEmmaWatkinsattheGoatBowTeaParty.jpg|Caterina and Emma at the Goat Bow tea party CaterinaMeteinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Caterina in "It's Always Christmas with You!" CaterinaMeteinExtraordinaryMondayMorning.jpg|Caterina in Extraordinary Monday Morning LukeFieldandCaterinaMete.jpg|Caterina and Luke CaterinaMete,ClareFieldandRachaelAllen.jpg|Caterina, Clare, Rachael CaterinaMeteinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Caterina in "Big Birthday" show CaterinaMeteinSurferJeff.jpg|Caterina in "Surfer Jeff" CaterinaMeteinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Caterina in "Getting Strong" concert CaterinaMetein2012.jpg|Caterina in 2012 CaterinaMeteinCelebration!.jpg|Caterina in "Celebration!" CaterinaMeteinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Caterina in "Celebration!" deleted scene LachyGillespie,CaterinaMeteandMichaelJones.jpg|Lachy, Caterina and Michael CaterinaRidingonScooter.jpg|Caterina riding on scooter CaterinaMeteinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestraRehearsal.jpg|Caterina rehearsing at the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra CaterinaMetePlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Caterina playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar CaterinaMetePlayingGuitar.jpg|Caterina in "Sound Check" CaterinaMeteinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Caterina in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" CaterinaMeteinTakingOff!.jpg|Caterina in "Taking Off!" AnthonyandCaterinaMetePlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Caterina Mete Playing Maton Guitars 50255_144698937031_3321210_n.jpg|Caterina in Rove Live 4895797711_a41fe115bf_z.jpg|Caterina ballet dancing 4895797995_1ba3149e5d.jpg|Caterina and Dorothy CaterinaBallerina(JulieK).jpg|Caterina in the Dance Tour CaterinainFurryTales.jpg|Caterina in "Furry Tales" CaterinaPlayingTennis.jpg|Caterina playing tennis CaterinaMeteinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Caterina in "Taking Off Tour!" File:CaterinaMeteandherShadow.jpg|Caterina and a shadow of Wags the Dog Luke,NickandCaterina.jpg|Caterina, Luke and Nick CaterinaMeteinPumpkinFace.jpg|Caterina in "Pumpkin Face" CaterinaMeteandNickHutchinson.jpeg|Nick and Caterina CaterinaMeteinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Caterina in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" Tour CaterinaMete,JamesArthurChenandNickHutchinson.jpg|Caterina, James Arthur and Nick CaterinaMeteandJimmyBarnes.jpg|Caterina and Jimmy Barnes Mimi,CaterinaMeteandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Caterina, Lauren and Mimi CaterinaMeteinApplesandBananas.jpg|Caterina in "Apples and Bananas' Caterina Mete in 2014.jpg|Caterina playing guitar CaterinainEmma!DVD.png|Caterina in "Emma!" DVD Caterinain2016.jpg|Caterina in 2016 578906_10150960601505846_490512199_n.jpg|Caterina in Florida Category:People Category:Crew Category:Born in 1980's Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:Guitarists Category:Singers Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Virgo Category:2015 Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Series 8 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Galleries Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Songwriters Category:Arrangers Category:Series 9 Category:2018 Category:Series 10 Category:1999 Category:Drummers Category:Bass players Category:The Manzillas members Category:1986 Category:2019